


Snake Bites

by shipping_and_tears



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling, Disney References, Just gay boys having fun, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, Sherrif Keller mentioned, Spooning, Swearing, implied sexual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_and_tears/pseuds/shipping_and_tears
Summary: We parted again, but stayed close, nose to nose. "We should take this to the bedroom, preppy." He whispered, his breath tickling my sore lips. "If that's alright with you, I mean."





	Snake Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is just a little Joaquin x Kevin oneshot. Sorry there is no actual sex scene in this, but it is implied and there is a lot of making out. Enjoy!

As soon as we walked into his door, Joaquin crashed his lips against mine. We hadn't kissed, like really kissed, since the night at the drive in, and all that built up sexual tension was coming out all at once.

Joaquin loved to be in charge of the kiss and I didn't mind. He had me pinned against the wall, and I found my fingers grasping his long hair. We parted for a minute and just looked at each other, I felt like I was getting lost in his clear, blue eyes that were filled with arousal. He moved those hypnotizing eyes downward, taking in every inch of my body before moving back into a kiss more passionate than the last. He moved his leg in between my thighs, causing me to gasp and pull his hair. 

We parted again, but stayed close, nose to nose. "We should take this to the bedroom, preppy." He whispered, his breath tickling my sore lips. "If that's alright with you, I mean."

"Yes." I said, almost out of breath. "God yes." He grinned in that mischievous way that had caught my eye in the first place and dragged me through his small trailer and into a suprisingly spotless bedroom. The door clanked shut and before I knew it he was on me again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in a room that wasn't my own but with a feeling of safety draped around me. My boyfriend, my gorgeous boyfriend, was wrapped tightly in my arms. My bare chest felt warm against his back and I was, for once in my life, completely content. I don't know how long I layed there, letting myself bathe in this kind of comfort I had never felt before. But soon enough, Joaquin stirred my arms and turned around to face me. 

I knew for sure I had a stupid smile on my face when I saw him. "Good morning sleeping beauty." I said, my voice rough from sleep. 

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not sleeping beauty. If anything, I'm the Beast."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." I laughed, "Although, I bet the Beast isn't the little spoon." He rolled his eyes again and kissed my forehead.

"I like to be held. That doesn't make me soft, preppy" He ran his hand down the side of my cheek and my throat, teasing me gently with those rough fingers. I winced as his fingers fell against something that felt like a bruise. 

"Oh shit. Joaquin, please tell me that you didn't leave a hickey on my neck." His relaxed grin faded quickly.

"Fuck..." He muttered. "Your dad. Holy shit your dad is going to kill me." I sat straight up in bed and looked in the mirror, the dark purple mark unmistakable against my pale skin. "I wasnt thinking Kev, I'm sorry."

I layed back down and tried to think, tried to not panic. "It's okay, I'll figure it out. Try and cover it up, or lie and say it was just some hook up. He won't find out about us, I promise you that." 

He nodded and pulled me back in close to him, "I really am sorry. I wasn't thinking straight last night, I never do when I'm around you."

I blushed. "It's fine, just be more careful. I know snakes like to bite, but make it less obvious." It was my turn to grin mischievously and pull him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think! (Also point out if you see any mistakes, I typed this on my phone) You can also hit me up with any requests in the comments or on my tumblr crying-waffles.


End file.
